


I'll Do Anything

by JajaLala



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JajaLala/pseuds/JajaLala
Summary: Kagami is trying to apologize to Chloé. She says she'll do anything for Chloé's forgiveness.Chloe's about to find out that anything meansanything.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a horny porno-logic "alternate chapter" for a multi-chapter fic I'm working on, [Pretend Lesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247871/chapters/50591417), but the context is absolutely not needed to enjoy this work. All you gotta know is that Kagami fucked up, is trying to apologize, and that Chloe and Kagami like each other but don't realize it yet.

Chloé pouted on her chaise, legs crossed beneath a skirt, pointedly not looking at Kagami who sat in a chair opposite of her.

“I’m sorry,” Kagami’s voice ached, “I’ll do  _ anything _ to make up for it.”

Chloé dared to glance at Kagami, wearing a hideous button-down of mismatched patchwork fabrics that failed to put a damper on her attractiveness. Her downright regretful expression almost made Chloé believe her. “You wouldn’t do  _ anything,” _ Chloé countered.

That just made Kagami more determined. “Try me.”

_ Date me, _ Chloé thought in her head, but rather than open that whole can of words she decided to go the ridiculous route. “Get on the ground and kiss my feet if you’re so sorry,” She told her with an eye roll.

Chloé had once again avoided looking at Kagami, so it was a surprise when she felt someone grab her foot. Apparently the sarcasm hadn’t transferred, because Kagami had  _ gotten down on her knees _ and was now placing a wet kiss against the top of Chloé’s left foot. Chloé gaped, uncertain how to react. It had been a joke, and she was almost insulted that Kagami thought Chloé would sincerely wish for someone to literally kiss her feet. That indignity was drowned out, however, by a thudding of her heart at the sight of Kagami on her knees, ready to  _ do anything _ and debase herself for Chloé’s forgiveness.

When Kagami grabbed her other foot, Chloé squeaked out some words, “I didn’t  _ mean _ it.”

Kagami kissed it anyway. “I told you I’d do anything.”

Chloé gulped, mind racing at all sorts of ‘anythings’. Would it be weird to ask for sexual favors? The thought of Kagami acting out Chloé’s late night fantasies was too good to be true.

It didn’t help Chloé’s whirlwind of confused thoughts when Kagami continued to plant kisses, slowly moving up her ankle. Chloé sputtered, “W-why are you still-”

Kagami paused only briefly to respond, “You didn’t tell me to stop.”

_ I also didn’t tell you to move those kisses up, _ Chloé thought but did not voice in case that would make Kagami stop. Instead, she sealed her mouth as Kagami’s mouth made it’s way past her calf, anticipation building as Kagami approached her thigh…

Just before that, though, Kagami switched back to her other foot, starting once again from the bottom before moving up again at a snail’s pace. Chloé held back a flurry of insults for changing course all of a sudden, she was scared speaking a word would break whatever spell Kagami was under. How was Kagami getting ‘tease me’ out of ‘kiss my foot’?

After a kiss against Chloé’s knee, Kagami grabbed the other leg and pulled it apart enough that Kagami could squeeze her head between Chloé’s knees, letting her mouth go against her inner thigh. Chloé heated up at the warm, wet lips against her sensitive skin, and leaned back against her cushions as Kagami sucked the location, longer than she had elsewhere on the leg.

Chloé stared up at her ceiling, mind reeling. What was Kagami doing? As Kagami switched once again to the other leg, Chloé felt like she was losing control a bit too fast. Kagami was supposed to be apologizing, doing anything Chloé asked of her. Not… seducing her, or whatever this was. There was no way Kagami had feelings for Chloé anyway.

When Kagami moved even further up, Chloé decided she had enough. “Kagami.”

Kagami pulled back, looking up at Chloé with red lips.

Once again, Chloé was stunned by the sight of Kagami on her knees, mouth slightly open, begging for Chloé to command her. That made her a bit more bold, and she wanted to get rid of the one ugly detail in sight. “That top is hideous. Take it off.”

With quick fingers, Kagami unbuttoned the top, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. Chloé had to hold back from drooling as Kagami’s collarbone and stomach were uncovered inch by inch. 

Kagami stumbled with the buttons, face reddened, and that gave Chloé courage to ask for even more: “Kiss me.”

Kagami licked her lips, a slight smile appearing as well. “Anything you want.”

Chloé closed her eyes, leaning forward just a bit to accept a kiss, heart pounding. She waited, deathly patient in case Kagami changed her mind, but nothing ever met her lips. Instead, her wrist was lifted, and a gentle kiss was pressed on the back of her hand. Her eyes opened, confused.

Kagami grinned between kisses, slowly moving down her wrist and up her arm. “You never specified where.”

That made Chloé sputter. “W-well of course not! I thought it’d be obvious… Of course I want-”

Her words halted as Kagami’s kisses reached the junction of her shoulder and her neck. A tingle went down her spine as Kagami lingered on the spot, drawing out a soft gasp.

Immediately, Chloé put a hand over her own mouth. It was Kagami who ought to be making embarrassing noises while begging Chloé’s forgiveness, not Chloé. Chloé almost pushed Kagami away, but Kagami began kissing up the neck, seeming to find a new delectable spot every few inches, and the sensations they elicited were much too distracting.

At least they were fast approaching Chloé’s lips. Kisses against her jaw, then her cheek, one demure peck on the nose, another on the forehead… surely Kagami would kiss the lips at some point, right?

Kagami’s tongue stroked the shell of Chloé’s ear, and yet another weird sound came out of her mouth. Why was she so sensitive there? It’s literally just an ear! Kagami had the audacity to gently nibble, drawing out Chloé’s torture even longer.

By now Chloé’s legs were squirming, energy rising with nowhere to go. When Kagami drew back from the ear, Chloé was convinced she would have to kiss her  _ properly _ now, there was nowhere else to go that she hadn’t kissed.

Unfortunately, Kagami decided to just tease the other ear, keeping Chloé in suspense. After the ear, it was the forehead, the nose, her cheek, her jaw… But now she was sliding down the opposite side of her face. Was she going to go all the way back down to her other palm, never really kissing Chloé?

“Kagami,” Chloé tried to sound stern, but her voice was too breathy to be effective.

Kagami responded between kisses. “You need-” Kiss. “-to tell me-” Kiss.  _ “-exactly-”  _ Kiss. “-what you want.”

Chloé huffed. How dare Kagami have the gall to act so cheeky? Now that Kagami wasn’t at her more sensitive areas, Chloé’s head felt a little clearer, and she found the strength to grab Kagami and pull her up. “The  _ lips, _ Kagami. Kiss me on the lips.”

This time Kagami obliged her, slotting their mouths together in a warm embrace. Chloé almost sighed into it, enjoying the press she craved. Kagami wrapped her arms around Chloé, bringing them closer, and Chloé pulled Kagami by the hips so she was sitting in Chloé’s lap. Their kiss deepened, tongues dancing together as their bodies pressed against one another. They were close… but they could be closer.

Chloé drew back long enough to take off her own shirt, then unhooked her bra. As she pulled Kagami back in for another kiss, her hands wrapped around Kagami to unhook her bra as well, letting the clothes fall to the floor. Now they were meeting skin-to-skin, heat meeting heat as they continued making out. After some time spent building up energy between them, Chloé was thoroughly flushed.

But she hadn’t forgiven Kagami yet.

Her hands slipped along Kagami’s hips, sliding just barely beneath the waistband of her pants. Chloé squeezed, eliciting a slight jump from Kagami. Kagami pulled back, face red, and glanced down at the hand. Chloé stared up at her, waiting for a reaction.

Kagami smirked down at her. “Use your words, Chloé. What do you want from me?”

“T-take these off.”

Slowly, Kagami undid the button on her pants. Once they were off, she settled back in Chloé’s lap. “What else do you want?”

Chloé gulped. Everything Kagami had done to her had left Chloé’s mind hazy, losing herself in sensations. It felt good, but she didn’t want to be under Kagami’s control tonight. Not after what she did. “I want to touch you.”

Kagami’s eyes widened at the request, and she almost looked shy as she nodded in response.

Chloé returned her hands to Kagami’s hips, slipping towards her abdomen and drawing little circles. Chloé watched Kagami’s face as Kagami averted her eyes, lids falling and breath hitching when Chloé brushed against sensitive spots. Still watching Kagami, Chloé’s hands went lower, her palm eventually against her clothed mound. She pressed against it, and was surprised when Kagami pressed back. Kagami didn’t seem wholly aware of the movement, her eyes closed and not showing any embarrassment at it.

“Take these off,” Chloé demanded, “I want to be inside you.”

Kagami came to her senses at the words, blinking at her before removing them. She settled above Chloé, pressing on the couch with her knees on either side of Chloé, so her pelvis was above Chloé’s lap, easy to access.

Relishing the obedient position, Chloé decided to give Kagami a taste of her own medicine. She trailed her fingers along her stomach, her hips, then barely brushed past the hair of her mound before slipping along Kagami’s inner thighs. She drew circles in the thighs, delighted when Kagami had to brace her hands on Chloé’s shoulders.

Kagami was very red-faced now. “I thought you said you were going to-”

Chloé put a finger up against Kagami’s lips. “Aren’t you impatient?”

Kagami shut up after that, aside from her heavy breaths as Chloé kneaded her thighs. Eventually, Chloé began exploring Kagami’s folds in earnest, finger exploring her clit before slipping lower. Here, the flesh was wet and wanting, and Chloé slid a finger inside.

Heat pulsed through Chloé when Kagami lowered herself, forcing the digit deeper into her as if she craved Chloé inside. Chloé wasn’t even sure Kagami was aware of the slight movement, but it made Chloé’s heart pound. Chloé slid in and out slowly, gently exploring. Kagami shifted only sightly, but usually to draw Chloé deeper. As Chloé went faster, she pressed against Kagami’s walls and elicited a high-pitched keen.

Chloé’s movements stuttered at the noise. She felt a bit too turned on from a single sound. Wondering what else she could draw from Kagami, she slid in two fingers. In reward, Kagami made more of those delightful sounds, high and breathy. Chloé used her other hand, which was resting on Kagami’s side, to force Kagami closer, letting Kagami’s head fall against her shoulder. Chloé could feel her hot breaths against her skin, hitching whenever Chloé curled her fingers just right.

Kagami kept moving her hips, trying to meet Chloé’s thrusts, and Chloé was overcome with an unexpectedly stimulating fantasy.

She pulled out of Kagami, fingers soaked, before pushing her off. Kagami’s face looked distraught at the interruption. With a smirk, Chloé put her on the couch. “Wait here, I have an idea.”

Chloé left Kagami, confused, on the couch as she went to her bedroom. Inside, she pulled open a drawer and brought out something she never thought she’d use again: Her dildo.

It was an impulse buy. She had stumbled upon a review of the toy, and it had sounded like a fantastic opportunity to spice up some masturbation sessions. Chloé hadn’t been a fan of being penetrated before, but she thought maybe being in control of it instead of having someone else do it would allow her to understand the fuss everyone made about getting fucked that way.

As she stared at the flesh-colored, veiny silicon, she recalled her reaction when it was first delivered. She had been surprised by the size, having expected something smaller based on the pictures on the website.

The toy turned out to be a bust for Chloé. It just made masturbation messier, longer, and more complicated than it usually was, and although it was a different sensation from rubbing her clit, it wasn’t one she particularly cared for. So the poor thing was collecting dust in the back of her drawer.

Until today.

She grabbed it, gripping the shaft above the balls with one hand, and taking a small bottle of lube that came with it using her other hand. She returned to the living room, where Kagami was patiently waiting, body red and lips in a pout at being ignored. When Kagami caught sight of the toy, her jaw dropped.

Chloé settled back on the couch beside Kagami, leaning back as casually as she could while holding a dick. “You said anything.”

Kagami nodded, still staring at the cock.

Chloé brought it to her crotch, resting it against her mound so that the dick itself was straight up. She stabilized and held it in place with one hand, while the other uncapped the lube and poured generously over the toy.

The joy Chloé got from stroking it was definitely weird. It’s not like it was attached to her, and Chloé didn’t secretly wish she had a penis. But every time she thought about what she was preparing it for, it was like a jolt of lightning through her veins, causing her blood to pulse as she imagined how Kagami would look with it inside her.

Once it was sufficiently lubricated, Chloé reached out for Kagami. “Ride me.”

Kagami once again settled over Chloé, hovering above the dick with a flustered expression. Chloé used her hand not stabilizing the toy to held guide Kagami down. Kagami lowered slowly. Once the tip pressed against her, she waited a moment as Chloé adjusted the angle to make the slide go smoothly before continuing. Kagami’s mouth was open, but she barely breathed as the dick slid deeper into her.

Once it was fully sheathed, Kagami seemed to relax a bit, shoulders lowering and eyes closing as she adjusted to the girth. Chloé took the chance to grab Kagami’s chin, forcing eye contact. “Kagami.”

Kagami met her eyes, though they were half-closed. “Y-yes, Chloé?”

“If you want me to forgive you, I want to see you wrecked on this dick. You’re going to ride me until you’re exhausted and your legs have turned into jelly. Okay?”

That made Kagami open her eyes fully, a blush spreading across her face. “…I said anything.”

With that, Kagami pulled up and dropped back down.

Kagami gasped at her own movement as the dick slid against her walls. Although that had been a quick motion, after that Kagami slowed down, experimenting with angles and speeds. Chloé watched, fascinated, as Kagami continued to go up and down, becoming noisier as she found the exact motions that brought her the most pleasure. Chloé couldn’t help but lick her own lips as Kagami worked hard at Chloé’s demand, sweat beading on her skin at the continual exertion.

With her free hand, Chloé pulled Kagami in for a kiss, penetrating Kagami with her tongue as well. Although she enjoyed kissing Kagami, especially these frantic, haphazard licks as Kagami worked, an unfortunate side effect of the action was that Kagami’s voice was muted.

So Chloé decided to return the actions Kagami had done earlier and peppered kisses along Kagami’s skin, going from her neck down to her collarbone, leaving hickeys along the way. Thankfully Kagami’s sounds returned, gasps, moans, and desperate breaths mingling together into a stimulating song for Chloé’s ears.

Curious, Chloé flicked the dick just slightly, forcing an unexpected angle change. Kagami let out a yelp at the change, but continued her thrusts against the cock. Kagami seemed to lose all sense of herself, mouth open and eyes flickering, making unusual expressions as she was penetrated. It was fortunate Kagami was a fencer who exercised her thighs regularly, otherwise she might’ve been out of commission by now.

As Chloé sucked a particularly sensitive area at the base of Kagami’s neck, Kagami started to shake above her. Her legs squeezed tighter, practically a vise grip against Chloé. While Kagami had been stabilizing herself with her arms on Chloé’s shoulders, now she collapsed forward, letting her head rest.

Her thrusts suddenly slowed, stuttering as she twitched and moaned, arms winding tight around Chloé. She continued to ride, but now her motions were less desperate than before. Her mouth was right beside Chloé’s ear. “Chloé~”

The hot breath against her ear made Chloé shiver. “Yes?”

“I’m tired.”

That made Chloé laugh. Well, she did say she wanted Kagami to ride her until she was exhausted. Kagami had practically slowed to a stop, so Chloé lifted her off and lowered her onto the couch again, letting her lie down. Chloé grabbed some tissues from the coffee table and wiped up some of the wetness between their legs, as well as putting the dildo down on some tissues to clean later.

Kagami pulled Chloé on top of her, allowing them to cuddle together on the couch. “Am I forgiven yet?”

Chloé bit her lip. Although she had her doubts about Kagami’s interests before, one normally didn’t fuck somebody they had zero interest in. “One more thing: Date me?”

Kagami’s eyes lit up. “Absolutely.”


End file.
